Ma guirlande
by Cuillere et Lavabo
Summary: [UA] Après cette journée, Kuina aurait dû retenir que faire des cascades sur le toit d'une maison gelée était dangereux. Cependant, au vu du résultat, elle recommencerait certainement l'année prochaine (après avoir fait mordre la poussière à Ace, bien évidemment).


**MA GUIRLANDE**

 _Après cette journée, Kuina aurait dû retenir que faire des cascades sur le toit d'une maison gelée était dangereux. Cependant, au vu du résultat, elle recommencerait certainement l'année prochaine (après avoir fait mordre la poussière à Ace, bien évidemment)._

 **Note :** Voilà mon habituel OS du 12 décembre ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que chaque année (ou presque) je m'oblige à sortir un écrit ce jour-là ? Tout simplement parce que le 12/12/12 ça m'avait bien fait marrer et depuis j'écris quelque chose le 12/12. Suis-je une gamine ? Totalement. Bref, je dédicace cet OS à **Nojiko-chaan** , ma belle et adorable Noji, qui me soutient toujours à fond avec mes écrits ridicules, surtout ceux sur ce couple. Elle est d'ailleurs celle qui a trouvé le titre de cet écrit et elle fait aussi de jolis dessins, passez la voir sur son twitter (Nojiko_chaan) ou sur son deviantart qui doit avoir un nom certainement similaire. Elle dessine du SaboKuina parfois, soutenons ce couple, soutenons cet être adorable, passez la voir et complimentez-la !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Kuina, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe des lumières ? »

« Ça va je te dis ! »

Sabo soupira en voyant sa petite-amie perchée sur le toit de sa maison, un paquet de guirlandes électriques dans les mains. Luffy insistait depuis des mois (depuis septembre, plus exactement), pour qu'ils mettent les décorations, leur répétant que le Père Noël devait repérer leur maison pour ne pas oublier ses cadeaux.

Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé le mois de décembre, il était devenu pire que jamais, le rappelant non seulement à ses frères, mais aussi à tous ses amis, les parents de ses amis, les inconnus qu'il croisait dans la rue... Tout le monde savait que Sabo et Ace étaient des mauvais frères qui avaient la flemme de décorer leur maison pour Noël.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Ace avait finalement craqué. Il avait promis de décorer la maison ce week-end et, pour ne pas assumer ses paroles, s'était enfui pour les deux jours, laissant la lourde tâche à Sabo et Kuina, que le blond avait invitée sans se douter de rien, jusqu'à ce que le petit brun leur tombe dessus.

Ce qui expliquait maintenant la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme tenait vaguement en équilibre sur les tuiles gelées, essayant d'accrocher une guirlande atroce – dont la plupart des ampoules avaient éclaté – à la gouttière, sous le regard inquiet du blond.

Elle n'était pas maladroite, loin de là, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder ses moindres faits et gestes, prêt à la rattraper au cas où elle tomberait. A côté de lui, Luffy tenait le reste de la guirlande, essayant de la démêler plus ou moins (enfin, moins que plus si on se fiait au fait qu'il lui était désormais impossible de bouger étant donné que les câbles lui passaient tout autour des jambes et des avants-bras), un grand sourire excité aux lèvres.

« Je comprends pas comment on peut accrocher cette merde... » Marmonna Kuina pour elle-même. Cela faisait près de vingt minutes qu'elle était dans le froid, ne s'étant pas couverte car ayant pensé naïvement qu'elle finirait cette tâche rapidement.

Ace devait déteindre sur elle. Elle avait honte de sa nouvelle stupidité.

« Oh ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! » S'exclama-t-elle. Ace n'avait finalement pas encore pris toute son intelligence.

Elle commença donc à accrocher la guirlande, la tirant à intervalles réguliers et s'assurant qu'elle en aurait assez pour faire tout l'avant de la maison. Elle fronça cependant les sourcils en sentant le fil bloquer à un moment, forçant plus pour le décrocher. Un petit bruit sourd la fit relever les yeux et elle vit Luffy, encore emmêlé dans la guirlande, désormais sur le ventre et la tête enfoncée dans la neige.

Sabo cligna lentement des yeux en voyant la nouvelle position de son petit frère alors que sur le toit, Kuina tira de nouveau la guirlande qu'elle tenait dans ses mains pour que le reste qui se trouvait autour du garçon l'aide à se retourner. Lorsqu'il fut sur le dos, ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes en voyant ses yeux surpris et son nez rouge avant de se mettre à rire.

« Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec la guirlande ? » Demanda Kuina, se retenant de rire à nouveau en voyant son air boudeur.

« Je voulais aider pour défaire les nœuds... »

Sabo et Kuina échangèrent un regard attendri avant que le blond ne se penche pour aider Luffy à se défaire.

« Va à l'intérieur, on t'appellera quand on aura terminé. »

Le garçon acquiesça vivement avant de courir à toute vitesse à l'intérieur. Sans un mot, Sabo attrapa le reste de la guirlande pendant que Kuina continuait de l'accrocher. Ils continuèrent ainsi de longues minutes, le silence entre eux étant loin d'être pesant, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme attrape le dernier bout de la guirlande pour la fixer. Elle avait hâte de terminer, elle pouvait _sentir_ ses oreilles rougir à cause du froid et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger ses doigts.

Cependant, dans sa précipitation, elle ne s'assit pas correctement et, au moment où elle tenta de se relever, son pied dérapa et elle glissa du toit.

Sabo qui la regardait se précipita pour la rattraper de justesse, lui évitant de passer le reste du week-end à l'hôpital. Il avait un de ses bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous son dos, la tenant fermement contre lui alors qu'elle avait passé ses propres bras autour de son cou pour se tenir à lui. Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs que tout le monde était encore vivant, ils lâchèrent un même soupir de soulagement. Remarquant cependant leur position gênante, Kuina ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur de se frayer un passage sur son visage, même si son cœur battait encore la chamade à cause de sa récente frayeur.

« Regardez-moi ça, quel prince charmant. » Souffla-t-elle en haussant un sourcil lorsqu'il se mit à rire. « Je pense que tu peux me lâcher. » Ajouta-t-elle en remarquant qu'il n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour la reposer.

« Tu es sûre ? Je sais que tu en rêvais depuis longtemps. » Se moqua-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, mais elle devait avouer que malgré leur position embarrassante, sous cet angle Sabo était encore plus séduisant. Enfin, il était toujours plus séduisant sous chaque angle qu'elle découvrait.

Elle détacha lentement une de ses mains pour remettre en place quelques mèches blondes qui l'empêchaient de voir complètement son visage, s'attardant quelque peu sur sa cicatrice avant de poser sa main sur sa joue. Doucement, il approcha sa tête de la sienne, laissant ses yeux s'attarder sur ses lèvres qui l'invitaient et souriant lorsqu'il les frôla enfin.

« Et ma guirlande ?

Ils sursautèrent et se séparèrent en vitesse, Sabo reposant immédiatement Kuina, et remarquèrent Luffy, imperturbable, qui les fixait en pointant ladite guirlande du doigt. Cette dernière s'était presque entièrement décrochée, Kuina ayant essayé de se rattraper vainement lors de sa chute.

La jeune femme soupira en voyant qu'elle allait devoir tout recommencer.

« Je vais chercher de quoi me couvrir. » Dit-elle à l'attention des deux garçons avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Sabo baissa les yeux lorsqu'il sentit Luffy agripper le bas de sa veste.

« C'est ce qu'il veut dire Ace, quand il dit qu'il « tient la chandelle » quand vous êtes ensemble avec Kuina ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment. Le blond se retint de soupirer, Ace apprenait vraiment des choses inutiles à leur frère. Il prit son chapeau de paille et le lui enfonça sur le visage, le poussant ensuite vers l'entrée de la maison.

« Va jouer, je vais appeler Ace et il va rentrer pour te faire des gâteaux. » Dit-il, sachant que cela suffirait pour que Luffy oublie sa question.

« Je vais lui casser les genoux. » Dit Kuina qui venait de revenir, une échelle avec elle cette fois-ci.

Sabo acquiesça en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

« Je le tiendrai. »

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vo** **us pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
